1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skateboards. More particularly, the device and method herein, when employed as the disclosed component or components, or when using the method herein, provides a means for user-customization and enhancing riding performance of the skateboard. This enhancement in performance and comfort is provided by an enhanced securement of a shock absorbing bushing to the truck assembly, and employment of such as a means for adjusting riding characteristics of the ride of the board such as the pre-load and rebound. The disclosed device may be used to retrofit existing skateboard truck assemblies, or may be included and provided as components of an entire improved truck assembly.
2. Prior Art
Skateboard trucks and their engagement to skateboards have generally, as an art, advanced little in recent years. Conventionally, a skateboard truck comprises a hanger assembly supporting an axle which provides a rolling engagement for wheels. The truck engages the overhead skateboard through the employment of a baseplate.
The hanger is typically engaged to a baseplate through operative engagement of a central bolt or pin, conventionally called a kingpin. Also employed in this axial arrangement are top and bottom positioned, resilient shock absorbing bushings or pads. These bushings are conventionally located on opposite sides of the hanger.
To secure the hanger to the baseplate, a nut is employed which may be selectively tightened or loosened to adjust the compressive forces impacted on the bushings axially engaged upon the bolt on the opposing sides of the hanger. This tightening or loosening of the nut to expand or contract the axial length, provides a means for tuning a pre-loading of the compression of the bushings which also affects the rebound characteristics of the bushings. The pre-loading, so accomplished, also affects the steering of the skateboard since the rider must tilt to compress the bushings which will resist, depending on the pre-loading. Additionally, ride and performance characteristics of the skateboard can be adjusted through a calculated pre-loading to provide a measured resistance to rider tilt or axial rotation of the engaged skateboard during steering. Other truck configurations are also known which are modified versions of this compressive tuning of the bushings using nut rotation.
However, as in many sports with different participants, different skateboarding styles have different steering and performance needs. Thus, riders are often making real-time adjustments as needed for the track, anticipated tricks, or other upcoming anticipated ride characteristic requirements for the rider or user. For example, a slalom skateboarder executing a serpentine route through pylons, will have different turning and performance needs than a street skateboarder who may wish to make quick turns followed by slides across a long pipe or handrail. Such ride requirements will additionally differ for the downhill skateboarder who will be trying for speed on straight runs and maintaining their board on the track during high speed turns.
However, in spite of many ride and performance requirements that different riders or the same rider might have in different venues, there exists no device or method on the market which considers all the performance needs of varying skateboarding styles and venues, and accommodates adjustments to fit any of those needs using a single system for adjusting the tuning and performance characteristics of the rider's skateboard in real time or as needed.
A conventional rubber or polymeric bushing is substantially donut-shaped and has a central axial passage for axial engagement of the bushing around the bolt serving as the kingpin. Such bushings are typically formed from polyurethane, however other materials are known and used. Some bushings are frustoconical in shape with narrowing sidewalls, and referred to as cone bushings, while others are substantially cylindrical in shape with straight sidewalls, referred to as barrel or chubby bushings. Manufacturers also provide these conventional bushings in sizes which vary the height and diameter of these bushings to achieve other characteristics.
Further, it is known in the art to employ planar metal or stiff washers in between the top bushing and baseplate, and the bottom bushing and the compressive nut. These washers reduce some of the wear and tear on the endwall of the bushings resulting from compressive forces of turning the skateboard, and the turning of the nut itself.
However, as many skateboarders well know, extended use and/or over tightening of the hanger to the baseplate by over tightening the nut on the kingpin can cause the bushings to settle into a bulge from full height, crack and wear out. This bushing degradation typically negatively effects the turning and riding characteristics of the skateboard for the rider to the point where turning is substantially inhibited, which can be quite dangerous. Further, any clearance between the axial passage of the bushing, and the circumference of the kingpin can cause the bushing to shift, rotate or translate around the kingpin. This axial migration of the bushing additionally negatively effects the real time turning and riding characteristics of the skateboard. Slipping can result in less then desired resistance to the axial rotation of the mounted board during turns, or if the bushing is damaged, too much resistance to turning can occur.
As a result of these shortcomings, there exists in prior art vain attempts to provide added securement of the bushings to the truck assembly, and therefor improve riding characteristics of the skateboard. One conventional solution is to employ cupped washers both between the top bushing and baseplate and the bottom bushing and nut. The cupped washer essentially hugs against or over the diameter of the bushing at the ends of the bushings which provides some added securement and resistance to bulging and cracking. However, cupped washers still fail to provide the substantial securement of the bushings at mid section areas and in their axial engagement to the kingpin and as such the skateboard may still have some performance downfalls.
Due to these continued shortcomings in the art of adjustable bushing support and engagement to skateboard trucks, there is a continuing unmet need for a skateboard bushing tuning and adjustment device and method that yields a system which provides the rider a means for added securement of the bushing to the truck assembly. Such added securement should do so in a manner which reduces or eliminates the bushing's current problem of translating relative the kingpin axis. Such a device and system should preferably be modular and employ components which are interchangeable for fine tuning purposes to provide users a means for adjusting the pre-load and rebound of the bushings beforehand or during a riding session at a venue which is easily employed, manufactured and is cost effective.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular system for configuring and adjusting the bushing positioning and compressive engagement on a skateboard truck, or to provide entire skateboard truck assemblies which include the device herein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system which allows users to easily adjust the ride characteristics of their skateboard, for the venue or anticipated riding conditions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present skateboard bushing system and method invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements described in this specification and hereinafter described in the following detailed description which fully discloses the invention, but should not be considered as placing limitations thereon.